booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips For Building
Tip #1: Resources A good way to start off is harvest as many resources at your spawn, make a raft and search for an island. Make sure the island you find has no people on it, you don't want to die straight away. You may want to get as much logs and Ice if you can find it and build a better bag. Bags are usually the most expensive out of a set. Also make sure there is a decent amount of rocks, trees and so on, so if you run out of resources you can get some at other islands or wait for the resources to respawn. Tip #2: Start a Tribe If you want to you can start a tribe, tribes will help you progress A TON. Be sure to invite and only invite people who must have... * An ability to understand and use English (Or whatever your language is but if you are reading this you probably speak English as your first or second language and use it more than whatever else language you learned) * An understanding of short names (e.g. mag for magnetite, Cry for crystals, XP for experience points) * A will to not betray you * Honesty and should, but not necessarily have... * At least some experience of the game (At least iron gear, 20 LV et cetera.) * Some resources * A high LV friend * High LV * Some knowledge * Friendship with you(Because even best friends can betray each other) * Read this wiki page (hint hint wink wink) Tip #3: Location A good spot to make a base is the desert island with a mammoth on it, it has a small pond where you can build a base around and harvest fish rapidly. Another way to make an efficient food factory is to surround a campfire with nests and bam, you're done with your food factory already, pretty simple. Also make sure not to choose popular islands no matter what if you just started/have low tier gear, as you probably will start seeing someone chasing you. Tip #4: Other Tribes NEVER MAKE A TRIBE BASE AROUND ANOTHER TRIBE, ESPECIALLY IF THE TRIBE HAS BETTER ARMOUR AND HIGHER LEVELS THAN YOUR TRIBE. If you have lots of the same material, it's good to make some armour, it will just make combat easier. Or, if you want to, try to make peace with them as they can help give you free resources. Tip #5: Raiding A good way to be a good raider is: get a good/suitable weapon, tame a shark for fast travel and have the full set of armour. Avoid raiding large tribes and/or stronger players alone without a good plan or you might end up getting yourself killed. When raiding, it is recommended to have some friends with you or even a whole tribe, doing this will make raiding easier and increase the survival and success chance. I recommend NOT to raid if you're just doing it for fun, because other people want peace, and they want to progress like you too. A good reason to raid is to collect resources, raid someone who raided you, or raid if some people in the server are real annoying. (Example: Other people are raiding other bases, "PLZ LEMME JOIN I NEED GOLD TO MAKE MONEY PLSSSSSSSZSSZSSSZSZSZ", Exploiter tribe(although, you shouldn't raid exploiters without a really, really good plan)) If you follow most of these steps you might just be on your way to becoming a pro! Good luck out there! Category:Tips Category:Guide Category:Gameplay Category:Tutorial Category:Tutorials Category:Game Mechanics